Blog użytkownika:Kawaii Desu44/Rozdział II - "Na głupie pytanie odpowiadam głupią odpowiedzią"
*Perspektywa Raito* - Dziś doszły do nas nowe uczennice. Proszę o wyjście na środek. - Powiedział nauczyciel. Ja i Yumi wyszłyśmy na środek. - Mam na imię Yumi. Kocham śpiewać, grać na fortepianie... I fantastykę. Jestem siostrą Raito. Kocham Anime i mangi... I oczywiście vocaloidy ^^ - Dobrze teraz twoja siostra.- Pogonił nauczyciel. - A więc... Ja nazywam się Rito. Pochodzę z francji i Anglii, moja siostra tak samo. Uwielbiam grać na gitarze, kocham psy, ale kotów nienawidzę. Mieszkamy w rezydencji naszej cioci, która jest - jak mi wiadomo - Jedną z najbogatszych osób w tym mieście. Jakieś pytania? - Spytałam. Zgłosiło się parę osób. -Tak? - Skierowałam słowa do jakiejś blondynki. - Dlaczego twoja siostra nosi soczewki? Przecież to takie nie modne! - Zaczęła chichotać ze swoimi dwiema przyjaciółkami. - Pewnie ma okropne oczy! - Dodała czarnowłosa ze szminką. Czułam, że Yumi zaraz rozniesie. - Na głupie pytanie odpowiadam głupią odpowiedzią. Więc, noszę, bo lubię. I nie pokażę moich oczu. - Powiedziała moja siostra. Następnie zgłosiła się Su. - Jeśli Raito nie lubi kotów to w takim razie, Yumi musi je kochać? - Oczywiście. - Uśmiechnęłam się. * Perspektywa Yumi* - Jeśli Raito nie lubi kotów to w takim razie, Yumi musi je kochać? - Cóż to za inteligencja! - Oczywiście. - Uśmiechnęła się do niej Białowłosa. (Raito) - Jakie są wasze ulubione rasy kotów lub psów? - Wtrąciła się rudowłosa. - Ja lubię czarne koty, a Raito psy "Husky". - Macie jakieś w domu? - Hehe, Ja mam dwa koty, a moja siostra ma szczeniaka Husky. Odpowiadałyśmy na pytania prawie całą Matmę. Ale nagle wystąpiło pytanie od fioletowłosej dziewczyny: - Dlaczego Yumi się nie uśmiecha? - C-Co?! - Spytałam. - To co usłyszałaś. - Dodała blondynka, chyba Amber miała na imię. - Często mam napady śmiechu. Ale nigdy się szczerze nie uśmiechnęłam. - Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek. Teraz muzyka, a potem wf. *** - Dzień dobry. Jestem nową nauczycielką i chciałabym wysłuchać waszych głosów. - Cooo?! - Przeszedł krzyk po klasie. A ja kocham śpiewać! ^^ - Każdy zaśpiewa coś solo. Prawie każdy się sprzeciwiał. - To może po kolei? Tak jak siedzicie w ławkach. Ja siedzę z Rozą i Lysandrem w ostatniej ławce. Przed nami siedzi Raito i Kastiel. Amory tu się dziejo! ^^ Wszyscy śpiewali dziwne piosenki, i w dodatku niektórzy fałszowali. Teraz poszła Raito, wiedziałam co zaśpiewa. Był to "Servant of Evil" - z Vocaloidów - Len & Rin. (Pod spodem Fandub Miadelli Cross, Zapraszam ^^) Potem był Kastiel, nawet ładnie mu to szło! Następnie Roza, Lysander, na końcu ja. Zostało 10 minut - Zmieszczę się. Najgorsze jest to, że ja nie śpiewam przed publicznością. Wzięłam telefon i zaczęłam śpiewać "Córkę zła". (Tym razem utwór, Który wykonała NekoTakei! ^^) Wszystkim opadły szczęki. Nagle odezwała się Amber: - Proszę pani! Ona udaje, że śpiewa a głos ma nagrany! - Powiedziała i pół klasy ją poparło. - Yumi... Zaśpiewaj bez podkładu. - Odezwał się ze spokojem Lysander. I tutaj moja mina musiała być bezcenna, bo ja nie umiem śpiewać bez podkładu. Ale spróbuję...Może jak zamknę oczy, to coś mi to pomoże. - Widzicie jej minę?! To prawda! - I tak oto cała klasa, jak i nauczycielka dziwnie się na mnie patrzyli. Głośno westchnęłam i zaczęłam śpiewać. Ich twarze wyglądały tak: "O.O". No co?! Raito zaśpiewała ładniej ;-; Zadzwonił dzwonek, chciałam szybko wyjść z sali, udało mi się! Ale na korytarzu zatrzymała mnie Amber. Przycisnęła mnie do ściany. - Odczep się od Lysandra! - O co ci chodzi? Wszyscy się na nas patrzyli. - Widziałam jak na niego patrzyłaś! A on na ciebie! - Po pierwsze: Zamknij się. Po drugie: Nie wiem o czym mówisz. A po trzecie: Przecież wolisz Kastiela. - Nikt nie powiedział, że ja kocham tego głupka! - Tutaj chciała mnie uderzyć, ale nim się zorientowała złapałam jej rękę. Przybliżyłam moją twarz blisko jej twarzy. (Nie po to >.<) Było mi widać ostre kły. - Na refleks ze mną nie wygrasz, złotko. - Powiedziałam pokazując kły. - AAA! WARIATKA! POTWÓR! Wszyscy popatrzeli na nią jak na debila. A moje kły, zmieniły się na te ludzkie. Teraz wf... Idę się przebrać. * Perspektywa Raito * Za minutę dzwonek. Poszłam do szatni się przebrać na Wf. W szatni była: Roza, Melania, Amber, Li, Charlotte, Yumi, Wioletta, Kim, Su i Iris. Nasza klasa ma bardzo mało osób. Ściągnęłam bluzkę a wszystkie dziewczyny popatrzyły na moje plecy, ponieważ miałam tam tatuaż anielskich skrzydeł i korony. Co jak co... Ale anioł musi mieć skrzydła, no nie? Moje są schowane za tatuażem. Oby nie chciały zdjąć rękawiczek które nosi Yumi. Przebrałyśmy się i poszłyśmy na salę gimnastyczną. - Dzień dobry w co dzisiaj gramy? - Spytałam trenera. - Po 10 minut w kosza. Wy 20 i chłopaki 20 Minut. Wybierzcie drużyny. Wybierała Amber i Rozalia. Chłopaki już się wybrali i patrzyli jak nam to idzie. Byłam w składzie z Rozą, Su, Yumi, Iris. Wiola była po chorobie, więc nie grała. Czyli jest: 1 Skład: Rozalia, Sucrette, Yumi, Iris, Raito. 2 Skład: Amber, Li, Charlotte, Melania, Kim. Chłopaki siedzieli na ławkach i się nam przyglądali. Zabrzmiał gwizdek i gra się rozpoczęła. Na początku byłyśmy w tyle. Ale nagle podałam piłkę do Yumi, była po drugiej stronie boiska niż kosz. - Ha! I co teraz zrobisz?! - Krzyknęła Amber, i razem ze swoją trójcą otoczyły moją siostrę. - Nie chcę nic mówić, ale łamiecie zasady. A co mi tam. - I Yumi rzuciła piłką do góry a ta wpadła prosto do kosza. (niczym Midorima Shintaro! ^^ <3) Wszystkim zrzedła mina. Dalej grali chłopcy. W naszym meczy wygrała drużyna Rozy, bo potem rzucałyśmy za 3 punkty. *** Po lekcjach kierowałyśmy się do limuzyny, która po nas przyjechała. Nagle podbiegła do nas Roza i Lysander. - W Sobotę mam urodziny, przyjdziecie? - Tu podała nam zaproszenia. - Jasne! Roza nam mówiła, że jest dziewczyną brata Lysandra czyli Leo. *** Zjadłyśmy obiad i poszłyśmy obgadać całą sprawę, jeśli chodzi o szkołę i chłopaków... Oraz Amber. Poszłam spać do swojego pokoju ok 22:00. Jutro piątek. Po szkole idziemy do sklepu po sukienki na urodziny Rozalii. Chyba spodobał mi się jeden chłopak... ---------------------------- Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach